Flannel
by jellerspot
Summary: At the prompt on the tumblr (iarinhacosta): Kay goes through a difficult day and Cameron is there for her, as he promised to be forever


The lights were low, almost imperceptible in the large apartment when I arrived. The room lamp, however, was lit.

Kay was nearby, a glass of whiskey in her hand, and she straightened when she heard the sound of the bunch of keys, which she said was the signal I had received.

She seemed at such an intimate moment with all those lights out that I preferred to remain silent and slowly approached, throwing myself into the rest of the couch and resting my head on her leg.

I smelled his scent one of my comforts on such a tiring day. It was cold outside, so I was happy to get home and have her arms warm.

When I touched her, I noticed that she was wearing a 'strange' shirt and only then did she realize she was crying.

"Kay," I called softly and looked at her, also going over my head if I had done anything to upset her that day.

There was not.

She sighed deeply and then looked at me, making me find those beautiful brown eyes bathed in tears and sadness.

My heart filled with sadness at the same moment.

"What happened?"

She stirred the feathers and I sat down, staying beside her on the couch.

I pulled her right hand to mine and with her left she wiped another tear that fell stubbornly on her face.

She could not speak, just cried more, but I pulled her to my shoulder, stroking her hair.

There was nothing I hated more than to see Kay sad.

She was such a strong, determined, bossy woman. Almost nothing knocked her down in life, so I hated to know anything that made her vulnerable, because even she did not like to be that way herself.

Vulnerable.

Really, there were few things in life that made her vulnerable, but the only one who could leave her like this was Caroline, her sister.

I realized then that she was wearing a shirt that she had said that Caroline had left for her and my hug to her intensified even more. I remembered that it was her death anniversary.

I really did not know what to do when I saw Kay like that because of her sister. There was no comfort for some pains, and that was one of them. As the hug lasted, I listened to her sobbing and I felt her pain pass over to me when sobbing subsided, but I was grateful to be able to help her get rid of that pain even momentarily.

I put my hand over her chin and then glued my forehead to mine, meeting her eyes closed, but at mine, so she would feel steady in what I was going to say.

"Baby, look at me," he said softly again, and she looked at me.

"Sorry." She answered in an almost inaudible tone and I made a sound of denial.

"You do not have to ask for forgiveness, my love. Neither me nor Caroline. You've always been a good sister, a good friend to her, and you can be sure that if she still had here she would be proud of who you are and no matter where she is, she's looking out for you and she's proud of everything you do to make people have a better, safer life. "

She gave me a light kiss in response and then looked at me, trying not to smile.

"I think she would also be proud to know that I've met someone like you."

I actually tried to put a sincere smile on her face, despite the moment, and I retaliated.

"I do not know. Did she like magic?"

She finally laughed, but then she looked at me seriously.

"I think so. Can you take me somewhere? I'd like to talk to her."

Despite the unusual request, I shook my head that yes and soon we were wrapped up, she still in her sister's shirt, but with a coat and scarf, and out of the house.

We stopped at a graveyard where she went to her sister's grave and prayed silently. I followed her as best I could, though I did not know her. Any relative of Kay was also my relative.

We would go home quietly when she turned to me, finally there was a smile not of happiness, but of gratitude on her face.

"Thank you for being here with me, my dear."

I squeezed his hand and answered with a smile on his face.

"I'll always be."

 _A/N: I wrote this was not so easy because I lost a brother (not for drugs, but because he was a witness to a crime). He left a team shirt for me (we loved soccer), so I put this plot. You can imagine the shirt however you want, in the case of this story. I hope that you enjoyed!_

And don't worry, i'm fine now. :)


End file.
